The After-Life of a Teenage Reaper
by reposurgeon2
Summary: So there I was, looking at my boyfriend, weeping over my dead body, while I'm having a casual conversation with the Grim Reaper, whose name is apparently Chris. A strange start to my Saturday
1. Start of it all

**Hello guys, this is a new story I'm starting based on the very underrated TV show "Dead Like Me" a comedy-drama series about the after-life of a deceased girl who becomes a grim reaper it's a really good show and I highly recommend anyone who reads this story to check it out.**

**(Like in Dead Like Me, some of this story will be told in Gwen's narrative, **_**which will be written like this.)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Dead like me**

**Now, on with the story:**

The sun rose in a small suburban neighborhood**, **filling all of the houses with light.

In one house a sixteen year old girl was lightly tossing around in her bed, mumbling slightly in her sleep, until her alarm clock went off

_My name is Gwen_

Gwen groaned as she began to wake up, punched her clock and got out of her bed

_I hate my life, but I won't have to worry about that for long_

After making her bed Gwen went down the hallway towards the bathroom to get ready for the day

_Because little did I know, this will be the last day of it_

As Gwen was walking down the hall she heard an exasperated grunt coming from the next room over. She looked into the room to see her step-sister roaming through her closet

_That's my sister Heather_

Heather looked at her sister "What do you want?" She asked, looking very annoyed

"Just seeing what all the commotion was about" Gwen replied

"Well it's none of your business now get out of my room!" Heather yelled as she threw one of her tops at her sister

_Needless to say, we don't like each other that much_

After she had her clothes and makeup on Gwen walked down stairs to the kitchen where her mother, and step dad, were

_This is the rest of my family_

"Hi dear" Gwen's mother said in a cheery voice from the stove "Breakfast is just about done"

_That's my mom, one of the only people I can really tolerate in my life_

"Cool" Gwen said as she sat in the table in the center of the room "What are we having?"

"Pancakes and eggs" She said quietly

"They better be sunny side up!" Yelled Gwen's step-father from behind the morning newspaper

Gwen's mother sighed "Yes honey"

_That's my step-dad, someone I'm not very fond of_

Gwen sat down in the chair closest to the staircase

"So Gwen do you have any plans for today?" Asked Gwen's mother

"Well, today I'm going on a date with Duncan" Gwen said dreamily

This made her father scoff "Why must you insist on dating that delinquent?"

_Do you see why I don't like him?_

"Well dad, I'll have you know that Duncan treats me very nicely" Gwen said, angered by her step-father's comments

"Well whatever happened to that one boy you used to date, umm, what's his name?"

"Trent" Answered Gwen's mom while walking to the table with a tray of food

Gwen's father snapped his fingers "Trent that's right whatever happened to him?"

"Well dad, he got a job in a band that had to go to different places around the world, and we knew we couldn't keep a long distance relationship so we had to break up"

"Well good for him for following his dream" Gwen's mother said as she ate her meal

Her father just rolled his eye "I still don't like that boy"

"Whatever dad" Gwen said

The three ate in silence for the next few minutes before they heard Heather come down the stairs

When she finally came down her family could see that she was wearing a skimpy looking outfit with khaki shorts that only went down to her thigh and a purple top that only barely covered her breasts

Gwen and her mother both looked disgusted at her outfit, but her dad just smiled

"You look great sweetie" Her dad said

Heather smiled "thanks daddy"

"Dad, if I came in here wearing something like that you'd send me upstairs faster than I could blink" Gwen said in frustration

"Well unlike you, Heather actually has the body for it. Plus, I'm sure Alejandro will be happy to see you in that" Her dad replied

"MARTIN!" Gwen's mother yelled before looking at Heather "You go change into something that makes you look less like a tramp right now!" She screamed

"Ugh fine" Grumbled Heather as she made her way back upstairs

_That's one of the reasons I like my mom, she never lets us wear anything too scandalous _

After she had finished eating Gwen stood up "Well, I'm going out" She said

"This early what's the occasion" Gwen's mother asked

"I'm going to the park with some friends" She replied

This made Gwen's mother smile "Well it's good you're finally starting to come out of your shell"

Gwen just rolled her eyes playfully as she walked out of the house

Gwen was walking through the town park, which wasn't very large, or small, looking for her friends Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, LeShawna, and Duncan

As she was walking she heard a familiar voice from behind her "Hey beautiful"

She looked back to see Duncan her boyfriend staring at her

_That's Duncan, if you can't already tell, he's my boyfriend_

She smiled "Hey there" She said smiling back at him "Where are the others"

"Eh. Their around, somewhere" He said "So how're you?"

"Well, my step dad pissed me off earlier, so it's been a pretty regular day so far" She answered

"You shouldn't be too mad with him" A voice she didn't recognize said from behind her, making her jump "After all, he is your father"

Gwen looked back to see a boy roughly her age standing behind her

"Ummmm, okay, who are you?" She asked hesitantly

"That doesn't matter" Replied the boy "What does matter is that you should learn to love those around you before it's too late" he said

Gwen looked at him strangely before saying "Umm, okay"

As Gwen was about to walk away when the boy started speaking again "Have a nice day Gwen"

Gwen stopped suddenly "How did you know my name?" She asked

The boy froze "Oh, ummm lucky guess" He said before putting his hand on her shoulder and said "Have a nice day" Before walking off

Gwen just stood there for a second before Duncan put his hand on her shoulder "What a freak"

"…Yea…"

As Gwen and Duncan began to walk away they started to hear someone screaming

"Ahh look out!" They heard her say

Gwen turned around and looked up to see a large piece of burning shrapnel coming straight towards her. She barely had time to scream before it came down, impaling her.

Everyone froze, looking down at the dead girl before them, including herself

Gwen was standing over her body, nobody noticed or even realized she was there, they just kept looking at her body

"What… happened?" She asked to no one in particular

"You just died" a voice called from behind her, making her jump

She turned around to see a brunette man who looked like he was in his early thirties "Hi there" He said "Name's Chris"

Gwen looked at the strange man "Who are you?" She asked

I'm a grim reaper" He said nonchalantly

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I would appreciate if you reviewed and favorited it, and once again I urge you to look up Dead Like Me, goodbye for now.**


	2. Learning your place

**Hello again readers, I apologize for the fact that this took so long, but I've been in kind of a writer's block lately and I've been having trouble thinking of ideas for my stories, but I've managed to rack up my brain and come up with the next chapter, and in this one me meet some familiar faces, who will serve as the other reapers that will be shown through most of the story**

**They are as followed:**

**Gwen: 1996-2012- impalement **

**Noah: 1962-1978- severe blunt trauma**

**Izzy: 1968-1982- incineration**

**Katie: 1983-1999- electrocution **

**Chris: 1923-1954- ?**

**Other characters will appear throughout the story as well, whether they be reapers, people about to be reaped, or regular humans will not be confirmed as of this point in time**

**Well, that's all for author's notes this time, now on with the story**

_**As usual Gwen's monologues will be written like this **_

"Gwen! Oh my god Gwen, please wake up" Yelled Duncan as he picked up his girlfriend's corpse, however, he didn't know that his girlfriend, along with another person, were standing right in front of him

Currently, she was staring at this other person in confusion

"What do you mean you're the grim reaper" She asked almost skeptically "Shouldn't you be wearing a long black robe and carrying around a scythe?"

"Oh please, you really believe in that stuff?" The man, also known as Chris, said with a chuckle, which made Gwen look at him suspiciously, until she heard sobbing from behind her

She looked back, to see Duncan crying over a body, her body, she was taken aback for two different reasons, one should be obvious, the other was because Duncan always seemed to be a calm and emotionless kind of guy, never the one to cry

_So there I was, looking at my boyfriend, weeping over my dead body, while I'm having a casual conversation with the Grim Reaper, whose name is apparently Chris. A strange start to my Saturday_

"So" Gwen said turning to Chris "Are you going to take me to Hell now?"

"Sorry Babe, but that's not how it works" Chris said as he crumpled up a manila paste note and flung it to the ground

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow

Chris chuckled "Come with me"

"But wait what about Duncan?" Gwen asked, with some worry in her voice

"Don't worry, the morticians will take care of your body, but for right now you're going to have to meet the others"

"Others?"

Chris chuckled as the girl's face began to fill with worriment "Come with me" He said

_Okay, add following a grim reaper named Chris to go see a bunch of other grim reapers in some strange location, can this day get any weirder?_

In a few minutes Gwen and Chris were out of the park and walking down the sidewalk, Gwen couldn't help but notice all of the people who were rushing down to the park

She saw three police cars, an ambulance, four news vans, and her mother's station wagon all rushing to the scene, Gwen could see that her mother looked on the verge of a meltdown as she parked in the driveway and ran down to the body

"Wait, we need to go back, that was my mom" Gwen said as she began to go back towards the park, only to be grabbed by Chris

"Nuh-uh-uh" Chris said with a shake of his head "You're not going anywhere"

"What are you crazy?" Asked Gwen as she struggled to get out of the man's grasp "Let go of me"

"Here watch this" Chris said as he tugged Gwen's hand forcefully and threw her onto the street, right in front of a speeding car

Gwen yelped and ducked her head, if she had any common sense at the time she would have realized she were already dead, as well as the fact that ducking down wouldn't be able to save her from a speeding car, but when you think your about to get hit by a car you kind of lose your logic

Gwen waited for the car to run her down but it never did, she looked up to see that the car had went right through her, she looked back to see another car coming, this one doing the same thing, she also noticed that whenever the car went through her torso dissolved into a blue smoke like substance

"Whoa" Said Gwen in bewilderment as another car passed through her, resulting in the same thing

"See that" Said Chris "You are completely invisible to the living, you're practically a shadow"

"Wait" Said Gwen in awe "So I'm a ghost?"

"Well, not ghost per say, your just a soul right now" Said Chris, before changing the subject "Now come along Violet, it's time we get some things settled" He then grabbed Gwen by the arm and took her to another part of the town, which she realized as a bad, urban ghetto

"Hey" Said Gwen as she looked around the town "My friends LeShawna and Harold live here"

"That's great sweetie" Said Chris as he looked around as if tory to find something "Now, before we get to our destination, I need to tell you something"

"Oh, and what is that?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked into the window to a waffle house, where she saw a girl in a zebra-print shirt waving happily to Chris, sitting on the other side of the booth was a red-head girl scarfing down a plate of waffles without using her hands "Friends of yours?"

"Eh, more like business partners" Said Chris, still searching for whatever he was looking for "Now about what I was telling you before" He began "Remember how before you died you met that boy?"

"You mean that weird kid who kept telling me to appreciate my family, yeah I remember him"

"Well, he was the one that reaped you"

"Wait, but I thought you were the Grim Reaper" Stated Gwen, who was now starting to look confused

"Well, actually the whole world is filled with reapers, there isn't just one y'know" Chris said matter-o-factly

"Uh-huh, so shouldn't I be heading into the light right now?" Gwen asked, now knowing where this conversation was going

"Well that's just the thing Violet; you're not going into the light" Stated Chris before adding "Well not now at least"

"Umm excuse me" Asked Gwen "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know how even though that kid reaped you you haven't seen him at all so far?" Chris asked

"Umm yeah I guess" Said Gwen "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the reason you haven't seen him is because you were his last reap, and after somebody has their last reap they get to move on, and the person they reap becomes the next reaper" Stated Chris

"Wait, so you mean" Stuttered Gwen, realizing where Chris was going with this

"Yep" Smirked Chris "Welcome to the reaper family"

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm going to attempt to write my stories faster, usually whenever I manage to type a little bit of a chapter at a time I can snap out of my writer's block and finish a chapter quickly, however there is the problem of my internet connection going M.I.A, right now I'm uploading this through the wifi in my public library, so that may be a problem**

**And with that being said, it's time I say goodbye for tonight**

**Next chapter: Gwen gets a new identity and meets her fellow reapers, as well as go to her own funera**


End file.
